From DE 199 04 597 A1 a display instrument with a translucent scale element is known, wherein a pointer is arranged behind the scale element and illuminated. There, the scaling can be engraved in the surface of the scale element in order to ensure as well as possible a protection against damages.
Display instruments, particularly for instrument clusters of vehicles, on the one hand have to be functional but on the other hand also favorably integrateable visually in an overall concept. Desirable would be a preferably uncompromising combinability of functionality, integrateability in a vehicle cockpit and visual impression. In addition, display instruments should be individually adaptable to the needs of the driver in various driving situations.
At least one object therefore is to state a scale element which makes possible a particularly flexible embodiment and integration in its surroundings. In addition, at least a further object is to state an instrument cluster and a vehicle with a scale element. Furthermore, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the summary and subsequent detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.